memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey
The Birds of Prey are a team of crime-fighting vigilante protectors of New Gotham City. The Birds of Prey spent the most of their existence operating out of the New Gotham Clock Tower. The Birds of Prey are a group of female heroes headed by Oracle. Doctor Leslie Thompkins serves as the chief medical officer for the team. They are a mostly female based team but they do allow men to join. They work together to fight crime in both cities separate from Batman and Green Arrow. (''Birds of Prey'') History For some time, Barbara Gordon and Helena Kyle fought crime together as a duo, operating out of a clocktower in New Gotham City. One day, Dinah Lance came to New Gotham, having had premonitions of both of them. Ultimately finding her way into the clocktower, Dinah assisted the women in finding the identity of a murderer who was targeting specific businessmen. They discovered him to be one of the supposed victims, Larry Ketterly, and worked together to take him out. After the mysterious deaths of two SCIS detectives, Jack Barnstone and Grace Tanner, the Birds of Prey worked to take down the culprit, Silas "Slick" Waters, as well as save his final target, Detective Jesse Reese. Helena and Dinah found themselves at a warehouse, where Slick had taken a stolen armored truck. Working together, they were able to keep Slick in his liquefied form long enough to destroy him. Helena and Barbara researched a number of strange meta-human deaths, finding them to be killed by their own powers, despite meta-human powers thought to be unique to the individual. They tried to see if their friend Gibson Kafka had any intel on the situation, but he'd heard nothing. The Huntress eventually figured out that the killer was Detective Claude Morton, a meta-human with the ability to duplicate powers. She was able to attack him while on the street, chasing him to a rooftop. She was soon joined by meta-humans from Gibson's bar, overwhelming his senses and causing himself to willingly jump to his death. After Helena saved a baby from being taken by thugs, she brought it back to the clocktower, where they decided to look after it, naming it "Guy". Barbara found markers within Guy's neural mesh indicating a connection to Simcron Labs, also discovering that he had the power to age an accelerated rate. They organized a meeting, during which they discovered it was a trap. They fought off their attackers, before being saved by Guy, who killed the head scientist. Mercenaries came after Guy, but he and Helena were able to fend them off, before Guy eventually died of old age. Known members Current members *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (founder, leader, tech support, and occasional field agent) *Helena Kyle/Huntress (field agent) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (vision support and occasional field agent) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field agent) *Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support and field agent) *Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost (field agent) *Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren (field agent) *Doctor Leslie Thompkins (chief medical officer; medical support) Known allies Current allies *Gibson Kafka *Alfred Pennyworth *New Gotham SCIS Department **Detective Jesse Reese *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman *Fish Mooney's nightclub **Fish Mooney (occasional ally) *The Sirens nightclub **Barbara Kean (occasional ally) *Team Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow (leader) **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Sara Lance/White Canary Former allies *Guy (deceased) *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader; left to fulfill his deal with The Monitor; deceased) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (left to be protected from the Ninth Circle) **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Roy Harper/Arsenal (former member of Team Arrow) **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **John Diggle/Spartan **Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Nate Heywood/Steel **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom (deceased) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Zari Tomaz **Wally West/Kid Flash *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (deceased) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) **Joe West (deceased) **Iris West (deceased) **Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (deceased) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (operating on Earth Three) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman *Team Vixen **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Leo Snart (former member of the Legends) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (former member of the Legends) *Rip Hunter (former leader of the Legends; director of the Time Bureau; retired from vigilantism) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (former member of the Legends) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (former member of Team Arrow; betrayed the team for Prometheus; status unknown) *Rory Regan/Ragman (former member of Team Arrow; left until he can restore his bond with the rags) *Talia al Ghul (turned enemy; former member of Prometheus' team; deceased) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (former member of Team Flash; deceased) *Julian Albert (former member of Team Flash; returned to London) *Martin Stein (former member of Legends; deceased) *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm (former second-in-command of the Legends, tech support; lead engineer; leave of absence) *Quentin Lance (deceased) *Harrison "Harry" Wells (former member of Team Flash; left to return to Earth Two; deceased) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (alterations to the timeline) Known enemies Current enemies *Talia al Ghul *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Two-Face **Two-Face's thugs *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Clayface *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Miranda Tate/The Cat *Lex Luthor *Tabitha Galavan Former enemies *Larry Ketterly (incarcerated) *Claude Morton (deceased) *Simcron Labs **Lewis Melfin (deceased) *Silas "Slick" Waters (presumed deceased) Equipment *Oracle uses high-tech computer equipment to keep in contact with her agents, coordinate their actions, and complete extensive research. Category:Vigilante teams